Stay
by Kimmie's corner
Summary: "dua tahun telah berlalu sejak ia menolakku, tapi perasaanku kepadanya tetaplah sama." Sepenggal kisah tentang Choi Youngjae, seorang introvert yang setia mempertahankan perasaannya terhadap Im Jaebum, senior di sekolahnya yang cukup popular. Semuanya menjadi semakin sulit ketika Jinyoung, teman sekaligus orang yang pernah disukai oleh Jaebum, hadir kembali. GOT7 - 2JAE


**Title: Stay**

 **Cast: GOT7 and others**

 **Pair: 2JAE (main), crack pairs**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Para member bukan punya saya**

 **Warning: Boys Love, typo(s), OOC, AU**

 **Summary:** "dua tahun telah berlalu sejak ia menolakku, tapi perasaanku kepadanya tetaplah sama."

Sepenggal kisah tentang Choi Youngjae, seorang _introvert_ yang setia mempertahankan perasaannya terhadap Im Jaebum, salah satu senior di sekolahnya yang cukup popular. Semuanya menjadi semakin sulit ketika Park Jinyoung, teman sekaligus orang yang pernah disukai oleh Jaebum, hadir kembali.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

'DRRRT'

Ponsel milikku bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Dengan cepat kubuka isi pesan itu dan membacanya.

"terima kasih"

'DEG'

"Hanya itu? Ahhh," Aku menghela napas berat. Rasa deg-degan sekaligus semangat menggebu-gebu yang kurasakan langsung hilang digantikan dengan perasaan kecewa. Balasan pesan yang sudah kutunggu selama tiga jam lebih ternyata tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.

"Arrggh, memalukan sekali! Ia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Rasa menyesal tiba-tiba merasuki pikiranku, seandainya saja tadi aku tidak mengirimkan sms bodoh itu. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bantal dan berteriak-teriak kesal.

Kalian tahu, aku baru saja mengakui perasaanku lewat sms pada seorang senior di sekolah.

Isi pesannya seperti ini " _Hi_ hyung, aku Youngjae, murid kelas 8C. kau mungkin tidak mengenalku, tapi aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sudah menyukaimu sejak baru pertama kali masuk di sekolah ini. Kau sangat tampan, dan aku suka saat melihatmu tersenyum. Dan sebentar lagi kalian akan lulus, aku sedih tidak bisa melihatmu lagi di sekolah. Mungkin ini terdengar lancang, tapi bisakah aku berfoto denganmu setelah upacara kelulusan kalian minggu depan?"

Begitulah isi pesan bodoh yang hanya dibalas dengan "terima kasih". Entah apa yang kupikirkan sampai nekat mengirimkan pesan seperti itu pada orang yang berbicara dengannya saja tidak pernah.

Aku menyukai seorang senior di kelas 9B. Ia adalah Im Jaebum, anggota klub dance sekolah yang memiliki banyak teman dan sangat keren. Ah, aku menyukai sifatnya yang terlihat _cool_ tapi santai. Tidak hanya itu, tatapan matanya sangat tajam serta senyumnya begitu menawan. Sudah pasti banyak orang yang juga menyukainya. Dari semua itu, Jaebum hyung justru menyukai Jinyoung hyung, salah satu temannya. Sayangnya Jinyoung hyung menolak dan mengatakan mereka lebih baik berteman saja.

Sedangkan aku, Choi Youngjae, adalah siswa yang serba biasa saja. Tidak pintar namun tidak juga bodoh, tidak kaya, tidak tampan, apalagi popular. Bahkan aku orang yang sangat pemalu, itulah mengapa aku hanya memiliki dua orang teman di sekolah, Bambam dan Woojin.

Saking pemalunya, aku bahkan mendapatkan nomor ponsel Jaebum hyung setelah menyuruh Bambam memintanya dari teman sekelas Jaebum hyung menggunakan nama samaran agar tidak ketahuan, hehe.

Dan karena Jaebum hyung akan segera lulus, maka aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengakui perasaanku, yah walaupun aku sangat yakin ia tidak akan tertarik kepadaku. Setidaknya aku akan lega setelah mengungkapkan perasaan yang sudah kutahan selama 2 tahun ini, dan setelahnya aku bisa melupakannya.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Aish, bukannya lupa malah makin semakin menjadi-jadi," Youngjae tersenyum kecut sambil menyeruput minuman sodanya. Disinilah dia, bersender di depan koridor kelasnya di lantai tiga sambil menghadapkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sedang asyik duduk di bawah pohon dekat lapangan basket. Seorang lelaki yang dipikirnya tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah lulus dari SMP, yang nyatanya malah menjadi seniornya, lagi.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, apakah ada yang mau baca fanfic ini? Author kok jarang ketemu ff dan peminat ff got7 disini ya T.T

Part ini sengaja dibuat pendek dulu, biar tahu ada yang tertarik buat baca atau nggak wkwk

 **RnR Please?**

Thank You^^


End file.
